


Amor en Bahía

by Kataviblog



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Siempre ame el Donaldx José
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataviblog/pseuds/Kataviblog
Summary: Siempre amé el Donald x José así que está será una compilación de diferentes historias que tengo con ellos. Amo a Panchito así que talvez haga un libro con él después. Disfruten!





	1. Chapter 1

El ambiente, el toque calido sobre él. La música sonando de fondo y la mezcla de sustancias en el ambiente no hacían mas que incrementar su lívido. Aquel hombre sobre él le había invitado una copa esa noche, una copa que luego fueron dos, tres y cuando menos se lo esperó se vió a si mismo besándose intensamente con el extranjero y aferrándose con sus piernas a las caderas del foráneo. Desde que lo había visto en la pista de baile se había quedado embobado en la forma en la que movía el cuerpo. Sus habilidades en el baile no eran si no magníficas y Donald pensó si no sería así en la cama. Y Dios vaya que lo era. Su erección frotando en los muslos del pato como si quisieran adentrarse en sus pantalones, tan impaciente pensó Donald y él había notado la misma impaciencia cuando charlaban en la barra de licores.

-José Carioca- había dicho con un marcado acento brasileño justo antes de tomar su mano y besarla suavemente, su tacto era cálido, suave; su plumaje brillante. Realmente encantador. No hablaron mucho antes de que todo ese encanto se fuera a los pantalones del ave y éste sugiriera una de las habitaciones del bar. "Para hablar" dijo. Pero Donald sabía que no era verdad.  
Toda la plática se había ido en lascivos coqueteos que pronto derivaron en caricias atrevidas. Poco a poco la ropa desapareció de sus cuerpos hasta que el boxer de Donald era lo único que lo separaba de la desnudez. Debajo de las sábanas y con José sobre él acariciando sus caderas mientras se movía a un ritmo tentador. El pato se preguntó cuánto duraria antes de dejarse llevar por el ritmo y el calor del momento. Sintió el aliento del otro en el plumaje de su cuello y el autocontrol se fue con su ùltima prenda.

No pasó mucho cuando lo unico que reinaba en el cuarto eran jadeos. José penetrando en el interior del contrario sostendiendo las piernas del pato a sus costados mientras Donald se abrazaba al cuello del brasileño. Era considerado, más considerado que sus otros amantes, José había ido a ritmo lento mientras Donald se acostrumbaba al nuevo sentimiento y cuando decidió que eso ya no era suficiente fue cuando enrealidad el brasileño mostró todo su talento. Sus movimientos siempre dando en el blanco, sacando gemidos del pato con una voz que Donald no sabía que tenía, lo suficientemente rapido como para no ser aburrido y lo suficientemente controlado para que no sea abrumador. Era perfecto y se preguntó qué en José no lo era. Donald se sintió en el cielo con cada estocada y cuando José comenzó a llenarlo con besos decidió que ya no aguantaría mucho màs. El vaiven de sus caderas acompañando a su amante, pidiendo cada vez más y José complaciendolo como si su vida se fuera en ello. Todo ese placer se reunió en un punto en que todos sus sentidos lo abandonaron y con un último y fuerte gemido su erección se desvaneció dejando un camino de esperma sobre su abdomen. José dió unas cuantas estocadas más, lentas pero profundas y que ayudaron a que él terminara también.  
El brasileño se levantó y comenzó a recoger varias de sus cosas antes de dirigirse al baño, la ducha sonó y Donald se perdió en el sonido de las gotas dejandolo inconsiente poco a poco, ya se bañaría mas tarde. 

Cuando despertó, el cuarto parecía más grande de lo que le había parecido el día anterior. Se preguntó si era por el efecto del alcohol o porque esta vez no tenía ningún acompañante. 

Lanzó un largo suspiro y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas. La puerta sonó llenando con un poco de esperanza a su ser, misma esperanza que se esfumó cuando la señora de la limpieza aparecía en la puerta y le entregaba unas toallas recién lavadas. 

-Gracias- respondió y cerró la puerta. Era hora de irse, pero primero se ducharía. Desdobló la toalla y un pequeño papel volò de uno de los pliegues. Una sonrisa apareció en el pico del pato.

"Estou ansioso por te ver, meu amor~♡" 

Y en el reverso un numero de telefono.

Estaba impaciente por comenzar de nuevo.l


	2. Eu vim aqui pra ver o mar.

Se despertó con una jaqueca terrible. El mundo dando vueltas a su alrededor y con una presión en su estomago que juraría lo llevaría al baño en cualquier momento.  
No recordó nada de lo que había ocurrido sino hasta mucho tiempo después cuando fragmentos de inconsciencia llegaron violentamente a su cabeza y se manifestaron de repente.

  
-Mierda-. Se había dicho y todas las cosas vergonzosas que llegaron a su mente se fueron directo de su estomago a su garganta. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo al baño y de un momento a otro se encontraba en la taza del inodoro botando todo lo que debía ser su almuerzo del día anterior. Era asqueroso ciertamente pero el recuerdo de sí mismo destruyendo el aparato de sonido del organizador de la fiesta le parecía mas asqueroso aún. Se limpio el rostro con su manga y se dispuso dirigirse a la cocina. Sus piernas aún temblaban y los vaivenes en su caminar le aseguraban golpearse en todas las paredes. ¿Que había hecho de todas formas que lo había dejado tan adolorido? ¿ Se había peleado? Y si era así ¿ con quién?. Se sostuvo la cabeza en un intento fallido de recordar eso que tanto le faltaba pero solo consiguió provocarse un dolor de cabeza.

Se recordaba a sí mismo llegando a la fiesta pero un punto en su memoria resultaba tan...difusa. No recordaba haber llegado a su casa, ni siquiera recordaba haber salido de la fiesta en realidad.

De hecho...

  
-Bom dia, meu amor-.

Donald se quedó estupefacto por un momento. ¿Qué hacía un extraño en su cocina?.  
No hizo mas que gruñir ante la idea.

-¿¡Quien te crees que eres!?-le gritó. El otro luciendo confundido.

  
-Como?-

  
-¿Quién te dio permiso de meterte a mi...?-.

  
¿Su cocina?

  
Donald no recordaba aquel estampado verde en las paredes, ni aquella mesa de madera circular o la alfombra de yute amarilla debajo de sus patas. ¿Cuándo había desechado su refrigerador y puesto un pequeño congelador en su lugar?.

  
Se regresó sobre sí mismo, observando cada detalle de la casa. Los muebles, las puertas, los estantes. Nada de eso se parecía ni un poco a su hogar. Se sintió estúpido por no notarlo antes.

  
Volteó con rostro perturbado hacia el extraño que lo miraba entre impaciente y confundido. Aquellos ojos…

  
-Mierda-. Se dijo y todo llegó a su cabeza mucho más claro. Recordó la fiesta, la pelea con el anfitrión por su aparato de sonido descompuesto, su accidente en la piscina, su poca resistencia al alcohol y como esta le llevo a hacer algo que nunca creería que haría en público.

  
Bailar.

  
Se llevó las manos a la cabeza; pensándolo, sintiéndose un completo imbécil. ¿Cómo había dejado que esto pasara? ¿Por qué había ido en primer lugar?

“Tienes que salir a divertirte un poco más" le dijo su tío. “ Además temo por la seguridad de los niños, con la terrible suerte que tienes…” había murmurado al final y sin embargo Donald lo había escuchado fuerte y claro.

-Maldición-. Apretó los ojos. Sintiendo que todo se le venía abajo. Esperando que todo fuera irreal, un sueño o mas bien una horrible pesadilla. Pero nada desapareció, seguía parado sobre la misma alfombra sintiéndose igual de estúpido y con una sensación creciente en su estomago que le oblicuo a hincarse y sostener su abdomen fuertemente con sus brazos.

  
\-- Don, você está bem?--. Donald sintió como una mano era posada en su hombro.

<<Demonios>> se dijo. Se había olvidado de él.

  
\--¡TÚ!--. El loro se exaltó por el repentino señalamiento.- ¿Q-qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?...- Donald se detuvo a pensarlo un poco y un rojo carmín se poso sobre sus mejillas- Nosotros…ya sabes- hizo un ademán con las manos sacándole un sonrojo igual o aún mayor al otro.  
-B-bueno…

-¡NO! ¿S-sabes qué? ¡N-no me importa! Me voy de aquí-. El pato se levantó de repente siendo seguido por el contrario. Aún sentía aquella presión en su cuerpo pero se dijo a sí mismo que todo debía ser debido a la pelea. Se negaba a creer otra cosa, no podía ser otra cosa.

  
Se dispuso a entrar en una de las habitaciones pero el loro le cerró la puerta, encarándolo sostuvo una de las manijas y antes de que Donald pudiera reprochar contesto.

  
-M-mira, se que todo debe ser muy raro para ti ahora. Y discúlpame, no sabía que estabas tan mal como para no recordar nada el día de hoy, si lo hubiera sabido yo no…-. Donald lo fulmino con la mirada- no no no. Espera. Si eso es lo que tanto te preocupa ayer no paso nada…- se lo pensó un poco- Nada mayor, es decir. Sí. Hubo unos cuantos besos, y si puede que hayamos venido y *cof* *cof* talvez jugueteado un poco pero…-Donald hizo ademan de querer golpearlo- NO PASO MAS ALLÁ LO JURO!- se protegió a si mismo esperando un golpe que nunca llegó.

-¿Lo juras?¿No paso…nada?

  
-Não, dou-lhe a minha palavra-. Se atrevió a decir un poco más aliviado.

Donald suspiro y se recargó en el marco de la puerta, deslizándose hasta caer sentado en el suelo. Se llevo ambas manos a su rostro, sintiéndose cada vez con mas ganas de llorar. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había llorado? No lo recordaba. Pero se sentía tan extraño, como un niño. Se sentía indefenso otra vez, incapaz de descifrar porque todo esto le afectaba tanto. Ya había pasado vergüenzas antes, qué era diferente ahora

  
Se secó algunas lágrimas con la manga y pensó que talvez la vergüenza no era lo que le afectaba en realidad. Sino que todo lo que le había pasado en el transcurso de su vida y lo reciente (la gota que derramó el vaso) le caía como un balde de agua fría y le hacía sollozar frente a un extraño. Una mano se poso en su hombro y aunque sintió la necesidad de apartarlo, no tuvo la voluntad para hacerlo. No era la culpa del otro después de todo. Era suya. Él y su mala suerte. Más que mala suerte, malas decisiones y se pensó por un segundo que si toda su vida fue así. Siempre le echó la culpa a su desgracia , sin embargo ¿Cuándo se echo la culpa a sí mismo?

No se había pensar en eso hasta ahora.

Sin quererlo, se sintió débil y su cabeza cayo en el hombro del loro que se había sentado a su lado. Se permitió dejarla ahí, no tenia la fuerza para apartarse y aunque jamás lo admitiera, se sentía cómodo y seguro ahí . ¿Cómo demonios alguien podía oler tan bien?. Se restregó un poco y la calidez de su hombro reconforto algo del dolor de Donald. Sonrió por la ironía. Hace un momento había querido matarlo y ahora solo quería estar ahí. Callado. Acurrucado como un niño en las alas de su madre, sintiéndose querido y a salvo.

  
-Así que…- comenzó otra vez- nunca me dijiste tu nombre-. O talvez si lo había hecho pero estaba muy mareado para recordarlo.

  
-José Carioca. Rio de Janeiro, Brasil- se presentó extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa-

  
Donald se rio y le extendió la mano.

-Donald...Duck-. Seguro se veía patético, con los ojos rojos y las plumas alborotadas, y se sentía así pero por alguna razón algo en aquella sonrisa lo hacía sentir tan…feliz. No le importaba en realidad como se veía ahora.

  
-Que bonito nome você tem, Donaldo-

  
Donald se rio una vez mas. – No entiendo una palabra de lo que dices, pero gracias –. Se miraron por un momento mas antes de que Donald decidiera que era suficiente. Se soltaron las manos y el pato volvió a tomar la posición de antes, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del otro.

  
Pensando.

  
Talvez no fue tan malo después de todo. Incluso podría acostumbrarse a esto si el otro se lo permitía. Talvez le costaría un poco dada la naturaleza de su encuentro y seguro le costaría explicarle todo a Tío Rico pero…

_“Eu vim aqui pra ver o maaar _  
_Rioo, que não sai da minha mente do meu olhar ~”_

Olvídenlo.

_“Eu vim aqui só pra te veeer~”_

Ya se ocuparía de eso después.

Cerro los ojos, olvidándose del resto. Se permitiría descansar por una vez. Y quien sabe, podría llevarse bien con José.

_“Sorriuuu pra mim”_

Mas que bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La última canción que cantó Jose es esta.
> 
> https://youtu.be/RcO41vjkuOg
> 
> Se las recomiendo muchísimo. Es muy bella y no se porque desde la primera vez que la escuché me imagine a Jose cantándola. Este no es tan mmm...picante XD pero tengo otros en proceso que sí son así. Also, he estado trabajando en uno de los tres caballeros y se me alargó mucho así que estoy editando algunas partes y estará listo para publicar! 
> 
> Bye bye! Ya saben que los comentarios me inspiran a mas así que los leo!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado! Apreciaría los comentarios y si quieren que considere escribir sobre alguna pareja háganmelo saber.


End file.
